Hearts of the Broken
by FlightWings
Summary: Sesshoumaru discovers a connection between his servant, Yukiko, and his brother's priestess, Kagome. Welcome to adoption or integration, with credit
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: This is going to be a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fanfiction. With some consideration, I decided to continue/edit/rewrite this story.**

Japanese Vocabulary:

youkai - mistranslated as 'demon' and used interchangeably, more accurately 'spirit'

taisho - general or leader, used as a last name here

kami - god or spirit

inu - dog

Kouga is a character in the manga and anime 'InuYasha'. He is a wolf youkai.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or any characters, except my own. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

She was a lowly servant of the Western Lands. It had been her parents dying wish to have her protected. She shook her shiny red-brown hair, sighing aloud. Usually, she was a cheerful character, but once or twice a year – more so on the anniversary of their death – she became sullen and withdrawn.

Years ago, her family lived in and near a human village to the north around the area the wolf prince Kouga now ruled. In return for living in tentative peace with the humans, they protected the village, although there was a constant wariness that never left the gaze of the older humans. No one really knew what kind of youkai they were, or even which family they were from, but then, no one really cared.

To be perfectly honest they were a family of powerful dragon youkai, rulers of the east; almost as, if not more powerful as the Taisho family. Long ago, they had the option to live in the Eastern fortress, but chose to live simply, her parents striving to teach her humility and universal love. They never transformed except to hunt or battle, but the humans never saw it, lest they become fearful and drive them out.

However one day, the village was overrun by wolves, and the situation presented itself so that they had to battle in their true forms. When the humans that were left saw, they became fearful and her parents knew they couldn't stay there any longer.

She had barely reached the age that her father could train her, but had progressed quickly and could hold her own enough that they let her fight. However, these wolves were a rogue tribe separate from Kouga's family and were brutal in their quest for food. They came in waves, and soon the dragons battling for the humans were overpowered. So her parents made her gather up the humans and remove them from the village to their home in a cave overlooking the village.

With nothing holding them back, her parents fought without fear and slowly beat back the numerous wolves. Eventually, there were none left, and her parents – exhausted and wounded – fell where they stood, reverting to their human forms. As the humans slowly came down from the cave thanking the kami and their protectors, she ran to her parents fully intent on assuring herself of their safety.

"Father! Mother!" She kneeled next to their crumpled and bloody bodies as the villagers gathered around, murmuring. Her hand reached her mother's and suddenly she couldn't see through her tears. Her mother had a hole going through her gut, and various violent slashes on her extremities – teeth and claw marks, bruises, cuts. Her father was almost worse as he had been trying to shield her from most of the attacks. His head was bleeding heavily and there was a pike in his chest – a stray branch a wolf had broken off in their haste. His right arm was nearly severed and his legs had several holes in them.

"Father. Mother," she cried again, more softly this time. Her father gurgled a little before raising his head and opening his eyes. Her mother followed suit.

"Yukiko... You know we will soon depart to the afterlife." He spoke haltingly, and Yukiko cried harder as her mother edged toward her father. When she was laying against him, she looked Yukiko full in the face.

"I want you to go to the West. The Inu no Taisho will protect you from both the wild and our jealous relatives."

Her mate nodded solemnly, "Be at peace. Don't mourn us – we lived long lives. My only regret is that we will never see you grown." Yukiko nodded sadly and when they opened their arms, she lept into the loving hug, sobbing into her mother's shoulder. "I love you, Yukiko."

"As I love you both." Her parents shared a last kiss then released Yukiko, making a more complete embrace with the other. There was peace on their faces as they shared their last breath. "Mother! Father!" The villagers looked uncomfortable at the scene, but one older woman moved toward the demon girl and pulled her into a hug.

When the girl had recovered, the woman said, "We will have the headman perform a funeral, child. Then my son, Hachiro, will escort you to the Western Lands." Yukiko nodded her thanks and began to make the preparations, touching the woman lightly on the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you.

When the ruling family in the East stepped down from the throne and handed it to their cousin, the land was in an uproar. The former lord, Seiryuu, had been just and kind, always trying to find a better solution to any conflict that arose. The lady, Tanis, was benevolent and beautiful, and many subjects always flocked to the shiro's1 court to gain her favor. When they discovered their heir was a female, they decided to keep her out of the brutal life of politics and move into the country, inhabiting the North West.

In doing so, they made an alliance with the Northern and Western lords in order to live on their borders, and created a bond between the two rulers that might assist them in other endeavors. Because of their mediation, the two presiding rulers felt they owed a debt of gratitude for helping them gain an ally after a millennium of chronic dispute. Seiryuu became a servant of the Western House as a mediator. At that time, Yukiko was barely walking. When he retired once again, they stayed permanently in the human village they died protecting.

Had Yukiko chosen to stay in the human village alone, eventually she would have been murdered in her sleep. Distrust would have won out. The humans would've been afraid of the powers she and her dead parents possessed and if she had returned to the East, she would have been seen as a political adversary, so they wished for her to go to the West.

When the woman's son – Hachiro2 – left, she had been on the outskirts of the forest looking on the fortress housing the shiro where the Western lord lived. She thanked him profusely and continued on her way.

When she arrived, the guards stopped her, and she requested to be admitted, knowing they had their own duties to attend and couldn't escort her. They each raised a brow but seeing as she was still a child pointed the way to the shiro and asked a maid to accompany her. She was announced to the Taisho3 and was seated in what was undoubtedly a meeting room and given some food and water.

She put her head on her knees and began to think about her parents, mourning their death as it was still fresh in her mind. Before she could give way to her anguish, though, the muffled voice of the maid announced the presence of the Lord.

As she was sitting, she bowed low to the ground, indicating her respect to him. "Milord," she murmured. He gave a short bow and sat across the table from her, glancing briefly at the empty rice bowl. He waited a moment to see if she would speak first, for judging by her clothes she wasn't educated in manners. Instead she sat, silent, and waited for him to speak first.

"Hn." After a moment he spoke. "Welcome, young dragon. What brings you to my shiro?"

Her bottom lip trembled a bit, "I am Yukiko. My parents... told me to come here for protection."

He raised a brow. "And who are your parents?" 

"My parents are... were... the former lord and lady of the Eastern lands. Some years ago in my early childhood, my father served here as a mediator and an ambassador between the Western and Northern lands." Her young voice was pained as she spoke. "They are now dead due to a rogue wolf attack on the village we inhabited. I believe the majority were killed when my parents retaliated."

To say the Taisho was surprised was an understatement. He had not seen the girl's father in several decades and thought him to be living out his prime peaceably in some obscure village on his borders. "Lord Seiryuu and Lady Tanis are dead?" She quietly nodded. "Have their funeral arrangements been taken care of?"

"At my request, the headman of the village arranged for their bodies to be preserved instead of buried or burned. I am supposed to return soon to escort them to the family burial site." She paused, about to elaborate before he interrupted.

"I will personally see that they are returned to the East. I assume that you are not able to return by yourself." She nodded once and he continued, "When we return, arrangements will be made for you to complete the combat training I'm sure your father started. When that done, I will train you in politics as you are the rightful heir of the East whether or not you choose to rule. You will have every opportunity in my lands."

Her eyes brimmed with tears and she bowed her head, thanking him.

"Now, may I see the dragon mark?" Yukiko looked up in confusion before pulling up the edge of her simple kimono4 to reveal a dragon the same color as her hair twisting up the side of her calf. After a moment of observation, it turned to look at the lord and coiled tighter to itself, and Yukiko fixed her garment.

The lord chuckled, "Your identity is settled, now. We will gather supplies to retrieve your parents and return them to the East tomorrow. When we return here, we will talk of your place in my house. For now, I will have a servant show you to your temporary rooms until we can find more permanent housing."

She nodded sleepily, and gave him a watery smile before bowing low to the ground again. "Thank you, milord. My family will never be able to repay you.5"

Author's Notes to the Readers:

Sorry these notes look so daunting. orz My friends call me a weeaboo because I decided to use Japanese words in an English fanfiction that takes place in Nippon (Japan). I guess saying it that way is only proving their point, but the reason for the notes is to be sure that no one has to go look it up in Google Translate (not mine) and get a shitty definition.

By the way, Japan is a mispronounced exonym, which just means that the Portugese heard some Chinese sailors talking about Japan, and started pronouncing it the wrong way, and it caught on so much, it became the official name, although the country itself is called Nippon-koku. Look it up on Wikipedia some time.

1. Shiro - a castle-like building in feudal Japan; it is set up in a much different way than European castles  
>2. Hachiro - a Japanese name meaning 'eighth son'<br>3. Taisho - general; ex. Inu no Taisho - meaning Dog General  
>4. Kimono - traditional clothing worn in Japan<br>5. In reference to the last comment of "My family will never be able to repay you," in Eastern culture, it's much more common for the family to take collective responsibility for things like gratitude or vengeance. The phrase "an eye for an eye" was actually very humane in the time it was written because instead of repaying equally, one clan would take offense to a relatively small thing and eradicate the clan of the person that perpetrated the offense, which also applies to Asia Major, Minor, several island nations, and Arab/Jewish countries. It's a little difficult to describe when it's being applied to gratitude, but the idea remains, no matter how implausible it is that Yukiko's family will ever acknowledge the favor.

6. A special note: Yukiko's family house is that of the Ryu or Ryō, translated to dragon. I'm pretty sure the pronunciation is Ryu, but when it's spelled Ryō, I don't think it's different. Leave it to me to forget something like that and not make sense. orz  
>7. The Inu (dog) is the family house of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, not to mention their father, and Sesshoumaru's mother. Pretty sure Jaken serves under them as a mini-warlord, but who knows? <p>


	3. Chapter 3

I think this is one of my favorite chapters, thus far. I'll work hard to change that. :D

Disclaimer: Neither me nor you could ever own Inuyasha unless you are Rumiko Takahashi-sensei or Tokyo Pop.

Just as a note, the one who took over the throne after Yukiko's parents stepped down was Ryūkotsusei. I'm just conjuring, here, but the Ministers of the Eastern Council handed it to him, Yukiko's family didn't choose their replacements.

After that first night of the only restful sleep Yukiko had gotten since her parents died - the only sleep - the Taisho1 escorted her under guard back to the human village where the headman cowered under his cool amber gaze. They retrieved the bodies, and the girl tried not to weep aloud.

The Taisho led the procession with Yukiko2 either trailing behind him, or next to him, making a game of keeping up with his long stride and staring at the buildings she vaguely remembered. When they reached the capital of the Eastern Lands, the runner that they had sent a week or so ahead came out behind the Eastern Lord, his chief mistress, and the Ministers of the Eastern Council, and joined his lord, looking mightily abashed. The Taisho gave him a curious look, but thought nothing of it till the dragon decided to speak.

His voice spread out amongst the crowd like thunder, deep and ominous with a sharp edge of malice like lightening, "Why have you brought those disgraced bodies to my lands?"

The Taisho's surprise swiftly departed from his face as he replied, "We have come to bury the dead in the tombs of their ancestors. What crime have they done to warrant such a reception?"

Ryūkotsusei bore his teeth in a sick parody of a smile. "They betrayed our lands - no, our species! - to live and die for you, and if that weren't bad enough, for humans." Yukiko bristled from behind the Taisho.

"My parents never betrayed you! They were the best leaders this country had ever seen! How is it wrong that they wanted to live a normal life, free from the burden of thievery disguised as politics in the pursuit of Nirvana3?" She trembled and bowed her head, waiting for the reprimand she was sure was coming.

"They abandoned this country - their responsibility, their people. It is not easy to forgive such an offense," said the gentle voice that came from one of the hooded Ministers.

"Very well, then. In defense of their decision, I will tell you the truth." She stepped around the Taisho, "They did decide to pursue nirvana, but only after a great threat to the country and my person. Around two centuries before my birth, a great fortune teller came who asked us to call her Rada-baba-sama4,5." There were quiet murmurs of disapproval at calling a powerful young woman the informal name of an old woman.

Yukiko continued, "She was the most beautiful woman to ever live. She had pale skin and a long, Indian nose. Her eyes were clouded bright blue, and her face rounded and narrow. She was short, and had small feet and hands. We still have a portrait of her somewhere. She came to reside in our House for the duration of two decades, and although she was human, she never aged."

The crowd shuddered at the description, "As it happened, she lived quite a long time, and on the last few nights of her life, she called my parents to her, begging them to heed her words. Rada-baba-sama said that if they stayed, a year after my birth, a resistance would rise up and take over the lands, and they would not be able to survive it, and I, along with their many supporters would be killed."

"My parents were devastated. They wondered if they would be able to part with their country in time to save it. They barely made it to the outskirts of the Eastern Lands before our cousin, the great and terrible Ryūkotsusei, became the leader of the country and wiped out the resistance." Yukiko sounded like a skillful storyteller from the way she was recounting what she had been told. She then turned to her cousin and bowed. "We are grateful to you for that, Cousin."

He replied, "Why did you only go on the word of a senile human? Even if she wasn't crazy, you had the warning two hundred years in advance!"

She smiled knowingly, "She was the best fortune teller in the world because she was the embodiment of a goddess. The only time she had ever been able to see was when she saw the future, and it made her that much more terrifying. However, that was not the only reason we had to leave. My father did gather information about the uprising, and attempted to put a stop to it, however, he had been the leader too long, and they knew all of his war-tactics. They knew it would not be long before they started revolting in earnest, and he would not be able to stop it."

"Besides that, they had spoken to the Council at great length about the matter, and decided it was best for him to step down, although I would remain heir until I was old enough to make the decision." A few glances were thrown her way, but Yukiko ignored them and continued. "As I said before, there was another reason we left."

"Our spies had gathered information about the resistance - the only thing we could actively do in this war - and discovered that the leader was one of his most trusted friends. We knew we had to evacuate the country immediately, or they would stop at nothing to gain power. As of right now," She stepped three paces to the right as the shaft of an arrow came barrelling toward her head and missed, "It is not my intention to expose this traitor, but to bury my parents with all the honor they deserve!"

Shouts had picked up as they tried to locate the shooter, speculating who the traitor might be, and throwing wild accusations at one another, for they were all friends of the former King. Ryūkotsusei vanished from view, and reappeared twenty seconds later with an unconscious bowman in his grasp, dressed in the colors of the Royal Guard in his grasp.

"Here is your shooter!" his thunderous voice rolled out, "Find the mark of his lord on his body, and you will know of the traitor!" Seconds later the rest of the Guard poured out, intermingling with some of the Taisho's own troops to restrain and inspect the male in proper interrogation quarters.  
>The powerful dragon practically purred as he listened to the shouts, and walked in the direction of the Western Lord and the girl he had in his protection. They seemed to be talking about the rightness of her assumption of her lack of safety in the Eastern Lands.<p>

"You have caused quite a stir, little chick." Ryūkotsusei's eyes narrowed on the girl for a moment before relaxing. "I will personally ensure that your parents have all the proper treatment of a former lord and lady. You will be safe for the duration of your stay, and we will find the traitors."

Her eyes twinkled in amusement, "Milord, I have only repeated the stories I had been told. However, I don't believe that soldier was related to the traitor I was speaking of. Granted, it was horrific timing, but he didn't feel as though he had any contact with the youkai6. It is well known that I don't have any allies here, and perhaps one of my lord cousin's supporters decided I was a threat to his thrown after I pointed out my status as the heir."

The dragon's eyes flashed once again in mild amusement before saying, "They do not have my support. None of my sons are as worthy as you to rule, silver-tongued girl. But you are likely correct in your assumption that they are one of my supporters, as there would've been enough time to arm themselves by the time you began to speak of traitors. Never the matter, we will discover the answer soon enough." He grasped the forearm of the Western Lord in a primitive handshake as seen in the far West.

"Welcome to the Eastern Lands. We are honored to have such esteemed guests this day." They recited the traditional welcoming and thanks before silence overcame them, and Yukiko spoke up.

"Will my lords grant me an audience so that I may disclose the identity of the traitor after the burial ceremony?" They both agreed straightaway and proceeded to make the funeral arrangements.

Author's Notes to the Readers:  
>1. Taisho - general or commander; ex. Inu no Taisho or Dog General<br>2. I know I should've said this earlier, but Yukiko - snow child or rare child  
>3. Nirvana - ultimate goal of Buddhism, a state with no suffering or desire or sense of self<br>- a state of perfect happiness  
>4. Baba - short and informal way of saying Oba, or grandmother<br>5. Sama - a suffix attached to names and titles indicating respect, or the higher status of the listener to the speaker  
>san - a suffix attached to names and titles which is a rough equivalent to 'Mr. or Mrs.', but used universally. i.e. could be used on your mortal enemy; ex. Inuyasha yelled, "Naraku-san! You will die!"<br>Chan/tan - a suffix attached to a female friend or a child (informal mispronounced version of san)  
>kun - a suffix attached to a male or tomboy friend (Informal)<br>6. Youkai - mistranslated as 'demon' and used interchangeably, more accurately 'spirit'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No Inuyasha for me. ;_;

A day later, she laid her head on the stone wall of the tomb her parents now lay in, as though they were sleeping and only needed to wake up so they could heal from their wounds. "Mother... Father... I will avenge your memory on those who exiled you. I will ensure the story is spread throughout the land, and I will learn what I need to from the Western Lord as you wished it. I love you." She trembled until she felt the tears roll down her cheeks, and reminded those within earshot that she was still a child, no matter her mature demeanor.

As night came, so did the feasting and joviality of the mourners, celebrating their former lord and lady's lives, and Yukiko, along with the Western and Eastern Lords and three of the nine1 Ministers of the Eastern Council slipped away, and met in a dimly lit tatami2 room.

They were silent for a while before the youngest on the Council - one of Ryūkotsusei's children - became impatient. "Well, are you going to tell us the name of the traitor?"

Two pairs of eyes formed glares to admonish the youth for his impudence, while one looked drowsy, and the other, belonging to a wizened old youkai3, fell heavily on Yukiko's bowed head. "The youth, while impatient, is correct. It is quite the burden to carry the fate of an entire territory on such slender shoulders."

She raised her head to glare at him, and spoke with blatant disrespect, "Longwei-jiji4-san, it would not be a burden had you not betrayed my parents in the first place!" All were at rapt attention, waiting for his response before they arrested him.

He snarled first, and then broke out into raucous laughter. "You think I am the traitor? I am the oldest youkai on this council and have been in the service of seven Eastern Lords. I assure you, your father trusted me implicitly."

"Maybe so, but that also gave you the most motive. I'm sure that after so long, it may have seemed as though you were ruling these lands in the shadows. Besides that, treason is proven by your lack of House Dragon5. You are old, so she would normally reside on your neck and behind your ear, correct? She only abandons her people when they betray her!"

He snarled again, and reached out a threatening claw-tipped hand out of frustration. The tattoo on her calf writhed in anger and wiggled onto her knee as the two lords simultaneously called for guards, the spymaster, and held back the old man.

As soon as the situation was under control, Yukiko stepped forward and slapped Longwei with the back of her hand, careful not to cut his face. As his head jerked to the side, she checked his neck and ears. "It is as I said, she sneered, "Please punish him, and anyone without the mark accordingly." The lords passed him off to the guards with basic instructions and a heavy glance to the spymaster from Ryūkotsusei.

The Western Lord smirked, while the Eastern wore a frown of discontentment. When his son asked why, he replied, "With our luck, I will have to find at least three new ministers, and that geezer, traitorous though he be, had much to do with the government and politics of the East."

Yukiko quickly piped up, "Milord, I would take this opportunity to maintain the trust of the people, gain a more firm hold on the throne, and dispose of those political adversaries who would have you uninstalled."6

He looked at her in amusement before nodding. "It shall be so. Thank you, little chick, for this blessing in disguise." He turned to the Western Lord and once again shook his hand. "Thank you for escorting my heir and her parents. If it would not trouble you much," he glanced at Yukiko who was now looking down and twiddling her thumbs, "I would ask that she stay in your courts until her maturity for her safety."

The Western Lord quickly agreed, and the pair began to discuss her position in his courts as well as her schooling. They came to the understanding that Yukiko would begin her schooling in a month - all of the lessons the heir of the West had, including battle, political studies, and diplomacy.

When she noticed the topic, she was immediately puzzled. "Why would I need to have battle and war training? It is highly doubtful I would ever lead an army into battle."

"You are the daughter of a great warlord. Not only that, but I can see you have the potential to be good in combat." When she looked doubtful he added, "With a little training of course."

"Very well, my lords." She bowed.

When they returned to the West, she began her lessons alongside the heir, and formed a great relationship with the Taisho. Her loyalty to the West rose with every day that passed, along with her worry for the East. Apparently the lord had begun to act more and more erratic since her departure.

The pinnacle of his insanity came when he slew one of his sons for a minor offense, and came to his senses three days later, resolving to shut himself away until someone could stop him. The Council began to make preparations for unrest that was sure to come from their lord's actions.

Besides that, one Minister sent a spy to the West to ask that the Taisho subdue Ryūkotsusei if he were to act out in a more violent manner. He was appalled at the grim situation, but agreed nonetheless.

Centuries passed, and while the East was uneasy, no more trouble came from their lord. In the meantime, the West flourished, and the year came for Sesshoumaru and Yukiko (a little more than half a century younger than the Western heir) to begin their combative and political duties as apprentices to the Taisho, who was in his prime. They quickly became accomplished soldiers and trusted advisors though they hardly interacted beyond their duties.

However, disbelief was the general emotion when Inu no Taisho began to sneak out of the fortress to see a human princess. Some thought his infatuation was harmless, and even if something, such as a hanyou7, came from it, it wouldn't matter if he had a hobby. Others still, such as Sesshoumaru's mother were disgusted, all the same were mostly loyal, though she returned to her father, disgraced. Most were indifferent as long as he still carried out his duties. A handful supported his affair, although they regretted the pain it caused his mate and heir. None were surprised, though, given his general affection for humans.

A few years later, she was announced to be pregnant, and her castle was fortified against the Taisho by a soldier from Setsuna, who was in love with the princess.

The worse occurrence, though was when Ryūkotsusei rose up from his self imposed imprisonment and flew to the West to war against the Taisho for his lands and armies. The Western lord met him on the border while Yukiko slit the throats of a few soldiers sent to ensure the West died and Sesshoumaru prepared the fortress for battle and fortified several farming villages within its walls.

When the battle was over, Ryūkotsusei was sealed to the mountainside and the Western lord could barely stand. The Eastern Army was decimated8 and the rest had fled, while the West was uproarious in its simultaneous victory and defeat. Yukiko's loyalty was assured, though later she cried for her torn countries as they attempted to rebuild.

She was surprised when the Western lord announced that it was he night his son was to be born, and began to walk away.

"Congratulations!" and because she knew of his injuries and what her lord's planned to do, she continued, "I will miss you dearly my lord, and..." she bit her lip, unsure of what she could offer, "I will try to see that they are safe after you are gone."

He nodded solemnly before giving her a wide grin, "I hope you know how much like a daughter you have been to me. Thank you for your care, and peace in your life, Yukiko." And then he was gone, on his way to give his goodbyes to his son, and then to his death. She decided to fulfill her promise and began to follow.

When she sighted Sesshoumaru standing on a beach, staring at the footprints of his father, she alighted and bowed. "I swear my fealty to the new lord of the great West. May your reign be prosperous. I offer my assistance in the coming unrest and hope to serve you well." He looked as though he had been punched in the gut, despite his usual stoicism and she rose to look at him carefully.

"I... Will return the promise to you and all of the West at the coronation." He left the sentence unfinished, though it hung in the air. _And when my father is dead._ She stood there uncertainly before making up her mind.

"I must go and complete my promise to your father, and when I return, we will ensure your seat." He nodded dazedly before responding.

"I think her father's court will take them in, though it would not be an easy life."

"I will take her there, then, and ... Ensure their respect." She bowed again, and took off after Inu no Taisho for the last time.

Centuries later, when the hanyou prince was a young adult, and Sesshoumaru's place as lord was settled, the East had barely recovered from its unrest and Yukiko was sent there for negotiations. Sesshoumaru had chosen a small toad as his retainer and a young human girl as company along with a two headed dragon to protect her.

One day, when he returned from his patrol, he announced his need for a teacher for the girl. She was volunteered within a week despite her previous position and began to teach and protect the adorable child.

Author's Notes to the Readers:  
>1. Nine is a lucky number in Asian culture.<br>2. Tatami - I've never been clear on this, but it's my understanding that there are several mats made of bamboo grasses spread along the floor as a sort of carpet, or perhaps prayer mats. If someone would be so kind as to correct me on this, I will edit it forthwith.  
>3. Youkai - mistranslated as 'demon' and used interchangeably, more accurately 'spirit'<br>4. Jiji-san – informal way of saying 'grandfather'  
>5. Inu no Taisho - Dog General, although, in the series is treated as a lord.<p>

5. House Dragon – something I made up. Yukiko is referencing a previous chapter when Inu no Taisho asked to see her dragon mark, its formal name being "House Dragon". It just symbolizes which house the individual dragon is from, and counts as an entity. Because Longwei betrayed his Lord, the mark left or disappeared or something, effectively disowning him.  
>6. Yukiko is talking about the opportunity to conduct investigations and arrests for a while to expose the network of traitors.<br>7. Hanyou - half demon; a human-demon/youkai hybrid  
>8. Decimated - a tenth of the whole were dead<p>

Some of you may be wondering why I decided to have Sesshoumaru be helpful toward Izayoi and Yukiko, especially after that conversation with his dad. I guess it's kind of a "the king's last request" thing. Anyway, enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is mostly filler. It just establishes a routine.

Disclaimer: I think this has become some sick joke. I don't own Inuyasha.

It had been a month since Yukiko began traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru and his entourage. She had to admit, she could see why he was never at the fortress - it was mostly quiet. It made sense that someone like him would want to escape the pointless pettiness of the courts. She rather enjoyed it herself, though she wasn't quite sure what to do. All they were doing was walking.

During the day, Yukiko spent her admittedly unhurried time playing with Rin and teaching her basic survival skills in the mornings before moving on to reading and writing in the afternoon. Although it was difficult to teach some things such as hunting (the girl was fragile, and demon children hunted bears by the time they were Rin's size), she was learning to make up for her lack with assorted weapons, such as daggers. The little girl was surprisingly proficient in her literature studies, and was steadily learning how to form Kanji1. Rin had loads of fun showing Jaken what she learned during and after the lessons.

After the sun set, Jaken, bleeding and painted upon, grumbled for a full hour each day before their lord kindly helped him to sleep. Rin fell asleep - cuddled with Ah-Un who reveled in the attention - almost immediately, and Yukiko was left to her own devices as Sesshoumaru either left on patrol or posted himself against a tree as a silent sentinel.

Usually, during the nighttime, she was bored, and simply daydreamed, but recently, she had been working on paperwork she had brought with her before taking a light nap. Occasionally, she asked Sesshoumaru about certain land agreements he had made that related to her work, and gradually began to be relegated some of the work that didn't need his attention. She began to suspect her lord was passing off most of his work rather than do it himself, if the broken wax seals, and addressed letters were anything to go by.

Eventually, on one of their little "field trips" away from Sesshoumaru and Jaken (which literally was in a field), was cut short. It seemed an irate Kagura had been passing through demon territories and heard rumors that a "rival" female was traveling with her one true love.

Of course, upon hearing this, Yukiko laughed, thinking it utterly ridiculous that a woman who smelled like kidnapping, fire and insects could be affiliated with Sesshoumaru in such a way. The laughter stopped abruptly when Yukiko noticed Rin's terrified expression.

Yukiko snarled before launching herself into the air to give the stupid woman a thrashing. This had been a week ago, and her blood occasionally sang at the prospect of ripping Kagura's pretty little eyes out.

When they returned, Sesshoumaru lifted a brow at her blood spattered and disheveled appearance, but she merely grinned in excitement, and he decided the full story probably wasn't worth asking her now.

Author's Notes  
>1. Kanji - form of Chinese-Japanese writing, used along with<br>- Katakana  
>- Hiragana<br>- various written dialects


End file.
